Now I've Been Kissed
by NayaWarbler
Summary: 2x16 (Original Song) Kurt and Blaine's conversation after the events in the library. Fluff ensues. Klaine drabble. An important message about consent.


**Now I've Been Kissed**

2x16 (Original Song) Kurt and Blaine's conversation after the events in the library. Fluff ensues. Klaine drabble. An important message about consent.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.

* * *

The dim lights surrounding the two boys flicker as their lips meet for the second time, as if drawing electricity from the room into their embrace. Kurt's cheeks redden, warmth spreading from his body to Blaine's, leaning into the black-haired boy's palm as he plays with the slicked curls at the nape of his neck.

Blackbird was that moment — the moment where Blaine realized he had feelings for Kurt. And today, barely twenty-four hours later, they are kissing in the library, bathed in the warmth and comfort of their friendship, and more. There is no prolonged self-torture, no doubt, no dramatics between them. There is just _courage._

Blaine pulls away, breathless, once again, despite the urge to stay joined at the lips until one of them passes out. "Is this overwhelming for you?" he asks, wanting Kurt to feel safe around him, to be able to tell him how he feels without fear of being ridiculed like he has been in the past.

"In the best way possible," Kurt replies, wringing his fingers nervously, then wiping them against his uniform pants. Blaine takes them in his, entwining them, and Kurt stops fidgeting, staring at the table, the fierce blush across his cheeks darkening.

"For me, too," Blaine reassures, making him raise his head. And, sure enough, there is the same vulnerability, the same soul-bearing expression on the sophomore's face that mirrors his own.

"I'm not the most experienced with this sort of thing," Kurt says, not making it seem like a bad thing, but rather just a statement of truth that both of them can acknowledge without it being weird or awkward.

"It's okay," Blaine tells him. "Neither am I."

"But that wasn't my first kiss," Kurt brings up, immediately wishing he hadn't. Karofsky was going to ruin this kiss, too. Kurt lowers his head, tears burning in his eyes. "Sorry."

Blaine lifts his chin with his index finger. "What do you have to be sorry about? What are those tears for?"

"Karofsky," he simply states, wishing that _for once_ , the bully wouldn't take away something important to him. "He ruined my first kiss, and now he's ruined my first kiss with you. My first kiss that really _matters_."

Blaine stops. "Kurt," he breathes, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Can't you hear it in your own words? The first kiss that _matters_. The first kiss that _counts_. It's the same thing."

"What are you trying to say?"

He stops to think for a moment, trying to put into words the way he feels. "Your kiss with Brittany — the cheerleader — that didn't count, right?" Kurt nods, and Blaine continues. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm gay. Isn't that obvious, Blaine?"

"Just hear me out," the short boy pleads. "So, that kiss didn't count because you're gay. What does that mean?"

Kurt gives him an incredulous look, but indulges him anyway. "It means I wasn't attracted to her."

"Exactly. You didn't _want_ to kiss her, so it didn't count." Kurt nods, and after a moment of silence, it dawns on him.

"I didn't want to kiss her," he breathes. "I didn't want to kiss _him_ …"

"So it doesn't count," the Warbler finishes, pulling his duet partner up so they are both standing.

Glasz eyes shimmering, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, nuzzling his face into his neck, breathing in the fresh, clean smell of his skin. "But I wanted to kiss you," Kurt mutters tentatively into his ear, making the other boy shiver. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long."

"Do you want to do it again?" Blaine asks, because no matter how many times they've kissed before, no matter whether they're not together, dating, married even, he will always ask. He knows how important it is to ask.

"Yes," Kurt replies. "Do you?"

"Yes."

So, knowing that each wants to kiss the other, knowing that the kiss they are about to share will mean something to both of them, they lean in and let their lips meet. From that moment, Kurt knows that Blaine will always respect him, and he will do the same.

They break apart again, grinning, the only tears in their eyes ones of happiness.

Kurt ghosts his fingers over his lips, a tingling sensation spreading through his body. Now he knows what a real kiss feels like — not empty like his kiss with the blonde cheerleader, not horrifying like his kiss with the football player. Just warm, and safe, and special. Every single time.

"You know what I can say now, Blaine?"

The lead singer looks at him curiously. "What?"

He grins even wider, a beautiful smile that makes the short boy's heart leap. " _Now_ I've been kissed."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this drabble. This is an important message that I wanted to get out there —** ** _consent is important._** **To anyone reading this, I wish you the happiness that these two boys have together.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
